I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved structure of a connector and, more specifically, to a connector for personal digital assistant (PDA) external keyboard. The connector of an external keyboard for PDAs includes an exchangeable male connector, a slot with a bus bar mounted on the external keyboard, and a female connector installed on PDAs. Through the male connector, one end thereof is fitted into the slot while the other end is connected with the female connector of PDAs, the keyboard can be compatible with all types of PDAs.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known to construct a PDA without a virtual keyboard for data input. A PDA of such construction typically provides a writing area on the touch-sensitive screen which responds to the tapping of the writing instrument.
It is also known to construct an external keyboard specially designed for PDAs so that users who are not used to entering data with a pen-like writing instrument on the screen can instead use the keyboard for effective data entry.
Nonetheless, the manufacturers of PDAs and external keyboards do not establish a common standard to ensure compatibility between these two devices, and thus a keyboard may not always be compatible with any PDA. For keyboards and PDAs that are not compatible, a converting device is in demand.
To solve the problem of incompatibility, an external adapter having an internal circuit is needed for signal transmission; however, applying an external adapter of this kind typically leads to an increase in cost for manufacturers.
The present invention improves on the heretofore known connector of external keyboard for PDA by providing a special-designed connector. A male connector fitted on the keyboard connects to the female connector of the PDA. The device features on that a slot mounted on the keyboard with a bus bar installed therein. An exchangeable male connector is fitted into the slot. Through the male connector, the PDA can be connected to any kind of external keyboard for operation.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a connector for an external keyboard to match all kinds of PDAs. The connector includes an exchangeable male connector, an adjustable slot incorporating with a bus bar, and a female connector. By the male connector, fitted to the slot, connecting with the compatible female connector on PDA, the external keyboard connects with various kinds of PDAs.